The Biggest Case of Detective Scorch
by Scorchentine
Summary: Detective Scorchentine, a mix between a Veemon and a regular human, was a well-known detective and genius until his creator passes mysteriously- and he's on the top of the list! He must find a way to clear his name without being caught by the police.


_**The Biggest Case of Detective Scorch**_

_**A tale of science, humor, action, and tragedy**_

_By Joshua Hough_

Prologue

"F.U.A.D.T. is an agency full of secrets. Run and financed by the government, it stands for Federal Underground Agents for Digital Transformation, and is pronounced "fwat". This company conducts a variety of experiments, from altering the data of strange monster from another world, known as the digital world, to complete creation of these 'cybonetic monsters', or as they've been known, 'Cybomon'.

Founded in 1627 by self-proclaimed 'genius' Dr. Ivan Yeshiva Nuvembaug, this organization was originally developed to stop the spread of the Vigian Virus ( also known as 'insanity igneum' or in Ancient readings 'dementis morbis'). The experiments they conducted eventually gave enough data to form a vaccine, therefore stopping the virus, and destroying it. After this, he became known world-wide as "Ivan the Ingenious", and the company, with him at the helm, continued helping the digital and human worlds until his mysterious demise."

Chapter I

That was the information Scorchentine had found in the police database. "Hm, nothing new I guess," he mumbled, "oh well." He teleported from the main floor to the basement, in fear that using the elevator may alert them to his presence. Seeing the mess of semi-sorted files, he sighed in frustration. He searched through them for any more information, but had no luck. Then he remembered when he was with "the force."

He was at the top, the best of the state, possibly even the world. There hadn't been a case he couldn't solve. Though his reputation was on the line each time, he always pulled through, and never ceased to amaze everyone. True, he had grown arrogant, but many thought it justifiable. Scorch was even invited to the President's birthday party at the White House.

It was there that he met Ren. She had two more years under her belt than him, and had about the same rep. She was another detective also invited. From what he could tell, she was playful, yet serious. They ended up having a long discussion of their cases together. After the party, he had a feeling they would run into each other again. They had said their good-byes, but he had a feeling the good-byes would not last.

He snapped back into the present, and remembered that there was an entrance hidden within the walls of the basement. He smashed into the wall nearby, and tumbled over a large chest. Huh? He looked at the front, and realized it was locked. He cursed under his breath. If only...wait a sec! He pulled the small piece of metal from his pocket. Gotcha! He unlocked the chest and opened it up. "Wow," he managed to utter after a while. He gaped at the large weapon inside. It looked familiar. Then he realized what it was: Tun-Kandai, his trusty katana. He searched inside the chest, and pulled out the sheathe, which he flung across his back, and slid Tun-Kandai inside. Realizing he was back in business for now, he searched elsewhere in the secret area, and noticed an address etched onto the walls. He wrote the address down, walked out, and fixed the hole up. Then he digitized out of the station and took a second look at the address. He whistled and his maroon motorcycle revved, then shot towards him. He jumped onto it, punched the address into its GPS, and the bike took off, driving itself and allowing him to contemplate his next move.

Chapter II: Reunion

The bike bleeped, warning him that they were approaching the area. Great, he thought. Now we'll finally see what this address is. He soon spotted a large, four-story house, and tilted his head. An apartment? His bike stopped a few feet from the towering house. "So, this is it?" He shrugged, and walked up to the porch. He sneaked over to the window and looked inside. No way, it can't be! That figure was unmistakable. It had to be Ren! He tilted his head in confusion, wondering why her address was found in the vault, but then noticed someone sneaking towards her. Oh, no! She's in danger! He quietly opened the door, and sneaked inside. He quietly made his way over to Ren, making sure to stay into the shadows. He sneaked up behind the assassin, and grabbed his arms and cracked them, then let go and knocked him out with a simple chop to the neck.

Ren looked behind her, alerted by the noise. She looked closely at the figures in the shadow. "Scorch?" She strode over to him. "Certainly been a while."

Scorch smiled at her. "Yeah. It certainly has. I take it you already know."

She nodded. "Yeah. But the force is mostly sloppy, so I don't believe it. There's something more to this case than everyone thinks."

"Yeah, but what? That's the question." He sighed. "The leads so far have not been successful, so I raided the station."

Ren glared at him. "Why would you do something so ludicrous!"

"For information. Anyway, I found an address in the secret vault. I followed it, and here I am."

Suddenly sirens sounded from outside. "We have you surrounded. Give up."

"Oh great," Ren mumbled. "Well. Time for our exit!" She took off towards the back of the building. "Come on!" Scorch nodded and caught up with her, and they ran out the back door.

"**Underground? Yes we are. Going at about 110 miles an hour."**

**Chapter III**

Scorch looked behind them to make sure they weren't being followed. When he saw no trace of them, he sighed and stopped. "Phew, what a close one," he placed his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

Ren, too out of breath to even speak, simply nodded. When she finally caught her breath, she muttered, "What now?"

"First," he replied, " I get my bike back."

"Does that mean we have to go back!" she complained.

"Relax." He pressed a button on his watch, and soon they could hear the loud roar of the engine, and a little later, the cloud of dust that surrounded it as it tore towards their position, stopping just right in front of them. "Here we go." He smirked and mounted the bike, putting his advanced helmet on.

Ren's anxiety was manifest in her facial expression as she placed the second helmet on her head, and mounting the bike as well, wrapping her arms around Scorch's waist. The HUD on her helmet bleeped twice and began scanning the area for any signs of danger. "So, where to now?"

Scorch nodded. "You'll see." He revved the bike up, and soon they were taking off at speeds of 50 mph, according to the meter on the HUD.

The entire world seemed a blur to her, and she looked from left to right in awe. Such speed, she thought. She fell forward and smacked her head with Scorch's as they stopped abruptly in front of a tall, dark, and abandoned house. "What's this?" she asked as she lifted her helmet off her face, her red curls getting into her eyes. She blew them off in frustration.

"You'll see," he told her with a smile as he took his off, too, his short, pitch-black hair spiking out. He dismounted the bike, and walked up to the porch, then began to type on a pad that Ren hadn't noticed was there at first glance. The door creaked open. "Ya comin'?" he asked with a grin.

She nodded and went up the stairs. "Wait," she said as she stopped. "What about your bike?" As soon as she said that, it took off behind the house. "Er, never mind." She shook her head and followed him inside.

There wasn't much to look at. It seemed to look simply like an old, abandoned, two-story house. He stays HERE? I would've thought he at least had better taste.

Scorch began walking towards the back of the house, into what seemed like a storage room, beckoning for her to follow. She hesitated, then nodded and followed him. She blinked twice when she noticed what was in the room.

There was an enormous cylindrical container supported in the room by two large, metal holes: one at the top, the other at the bottom. How does that work? She shrugged.

Scorch smiled, and typed into another pad, this one on a pedestal in front of it. The cylinder opened up at the front. "Well, shall we?" He stepped in.

Ren felt anxious, but ignored her queasy stomach and walked up and into it. The door shut behind her, and she almost fell from the force exerted as it shot down. "Whoa," she managed to mutter.

Scorch grabbed her arm to help her keep steady. "You all right?" he asked her.

She nodded, then looked around. All she saw was brown. "Are we...?"

"Underground? Yes, we are. Going at, about, 110 miles an hour." He smiled proudly. "All this built by yours truly."

The cylinder soon stopped abruptly, and she would have fallen had Scorch not been there to catch her again. "Er, thanks," she said as she looked away, her cheeks flustered in embarrassment. She stepped back onto her feet, and walked out the elevator. ".." She became speechless when stepped out and looked around.

This certainly was no abandoned house. This was a fully-functioning laboratory/base, with worker drones and everything. "Did you..?"

"Yeah, I built it. The drones, at least." He smiled proudly.

She began wandering around the place. THIS is more his style! The building was painted white, but dirt was still visible in some points. The drones seemed cheery, some even singing while working. In the middle was a large turret. Must be their defense, she thought.

One of the drones hovered over to her. "Hello," it said in fluent English. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine," she replied. "How about you?"

"Cheery, as usual. I'm Tobiot, or Tobi for short. I'm the tour guide, you could say."

"I'm Ren. I'm a friend of your creator."

"Ah, master Scorch, yes?"

She nodded. "Mind showing me around?"

The robot nodded with a smile, and began hovering towards different rooms, Ren close behind.

**"If you have no one to turn to, why not create someone you can?"**

**Chapter IV**

After a while of sightseeing, she met back with Scorch in the main room. "You built this entire factory!" she asked in awe.

"Yep," he replied with a proud grin. "Every last bit of it. All from scratch."

"Must've took ages."

"Yeah. From 3 years into my creation, and still building. Just now my robots do the work."

"Hm," was all she could mutter. "May I ask why?"

"Well, from the time I was created, I was...different, I guess you could say. None of the kids bothered asking me anything except, 'Can you help me with this?' So, I wasn't liked per say, but simply respected.

"I never knew why, until that one day. I was young back then, so I didn't know WHAT I was. That hooded man approached the area I usually hang about. He seemed to know me, as he called me by my name. He said his name was Agmenium. He was kind, but very mysterious. One day, my curiosity got me in deep trouble.

"I was searching through his hidden things when I came across a strange stone. I picked it up, and it's emerald eye-like sensors scanned me, then blinked twice and hovered above my hand. It introduced itself as Tobiot."

"So then that assistant...you didn't create him?"

He shook his head. "I only gave him a titanium body, covered with a coat of Silicon for extra protection. The other robots were created to help him. Also, I always had a thought: 'If you have no one to turn to, why not create someone you can?'

"Anyways. He called me 'Master Scorch'. He went on to explain that I was the first successful genetic experiment known as a 'Cybomon'. This confused me, for I always thought that I was born, not created. He also said that I was better than a normal creature, that I was special. I soon found out later that day just how special I was." At that point, a siren blasted inside the facility. "Hu..." The ground shook soon afterward, and

Ren almost fell once again, this time catching herself on the monitor nearby. "What the heck was that!" she squeaked.

Scorch shrugged. "I...I don't know. Computer!" A large monitor swirled around his head, and stopped a few meters in front of him. "Status report!"

"Contamination of Aagonite in the Nuetri have caused a massive fault in the stability of the foundations."

That all sounded like gibberish to Ren. "...What of what caused what?"

"One chemical mixed with another chemical and weakened the foundations, or "base", of this factory," Scorch explained.

"Oh...that's bad."

Scorch nodded in agreement.

"Alert! Alert!" The siren also sounded in the computer.

"What now!"

"Toxins from both chemicals have somehow fused and formed a hostile mist. Evacuate at once." Soon there was pandemonium, all the robots hurrying towards their pods. Amongst the panic, Scorch grabbed Ren's arm and began dragging her toward his pod. "Get in!" She mounted without a protest, and he soon got in after her. The pod shot up towards the ground. Gravity was pushing against them, causing their heads to almost slam into the backs of their chairs. Ren felt sick to her stomach, wondering if Scorch was used to this. She glanced back, noticing a large blue mist trailing them, gaining on them. She also felt the anxiety when she realized the possibility of the mist getting to them before they made it out. Oh, I hope this isn't it!

Soon after, they shot out of the ground and into the air. "Ready...steady...go!" Scorch pulled back on a lever, and suddenly two 3' wings popped out. He sighed. "We made it."

Ren sighed as well. "What a close one..." She looked down to see three large explosions on the ground. "So what now?"

Scorch grinned. "You'll see."

Ooh dear, she thought as they sped off into the sky.

**Chapter V**

Two ancient, metal gates opened up as a large figure approached them. He walked into the yard that seemed as devoid of life as the 50 story-tall building it surrounded. He paused to look back at the large brick fence preventing unauthorized entry into the intimidating, and almost barren mansion. He typed in a code on the key-pad next to the door, and walked in as the door opened for him. He sighed. "Home, at last," he muttered. He clapped twice, and the entire hall lit up.

He sighed and sat down on one of the large chairs and rested his feet on the stool nearby. A creature came up to him. "Bormine," he muttered to it,"fetch me my looking glass." The creature barked obediently and walked off into another room, its long tail swishing around and almost smashing stuff up. The boy slapped his forehead with his palm and sighed. "What a klutz," he muttered quietly. He smirked as the half-wolf, half-dragon came back, a large mirror in its jaws. He took the mirror from it, and set it against its stand on the table in front of him. "Magic mirror, slimy glimmer, one to help me see clearer." After no response, he sighed. "I said, WAKE UP!"

Suddenly a face appeared in the mirror. "I was sleeping. What's your problem, anyway?"

"I need you to help me do some reconnaissance. There's been Intel that one of our rivals has been involved with an important case, about my father's company."

"Ah, you mean FUACT," the mirror responded.

"Yeah. Anyway, I need you to track them down and show them to me."

The face sighed. "I'm retired. Seriously."

"Don't make me make you," the boy growled.

"Whatever," it growled back. "Fine, master Jason. As you say." It dissolved into the darkness in the mirror. "Phew," said Jason with a sigh. "Finally. Now I can go and get some rest." He sighed, exhausted. "Come on, Bormine." He walked towards the back of the mansion, Bormine following close behind.

**Chapter VI**

Scorch sighed in relief. "I thought we weren't gonna make it that time."

Ren glared. "But YOU were driving us!"

"So? Everyone has the right to doubt."

Ren huffed. "Anyway, what were you DOING with chemicals like that?"

"Experimenting."

"You DO realize that that's gonna-" At that point she felt sleepy. "...rmrl..." She fainted as her eyes closed, and she was soon in a deep sleep.

Her eyes blinked open, and she smelled fresh air. Well, at least we're out of that place. She yawned, then searched the area. "...Huh? Where's...?" Her words drifted off when she saw two large robots glaring at her. They certainly didn't look like Scorch's. One of them poked its pistol at her.

"Name," it demanded in a cold and emotionless voice.

"R-ren," she stammered.

It glared at her for a second, its cold eyes piercing through her frightened ones. Then it seemed to nod. "Fine. If you see this man, contact immediately." It shoved a poster at her, and stomped off.

She recognized the face on it right away: it was Scorch. Oh great. They're everywhere. She sighed, but suddenly jerked up, alert, when she heard something fall from the trees. Out of curiosity, she walked over to the fallen creature. "...Who are you?" She asked it.

The large creature stood on its hind legs, stretched its wings, and smirked at her. "I am Draconifus. Wondrous Beast of the Forest." He laughed heartily. "You know the man they're looking for?" After she nodded**, **he smirked. "He must be a friend. I can tell these things. So, you must be looking for a way out. Well," he bowed, jumped into the tree, looked down at her from a high-off branch, and flapped his wings. "I..." He jumped down and landed next to her. "...have, too." He sighed. "I've lived here for years, and STILL know not how to exit this wondrous labyrinth. But no need to worry, the Wondrous Beast of The North is on the job!"

"...I thought you said Forest."

"I'm more known throughout the northern land. AH, how I miss those times. Sweet reminiscing." His eyes stared blankly towards the sky, a smile on his face. After a while, he shook his head. "Anyway, I've also run into difficulties with my wings...it seems the tribes around here do not like me." He shrugged. "So, I guess its just us two."

Oh great, she thought. Just me and Mr. Brag-a-lot. She look towards the sky. Oh Scorch, wherever you are...please be careful.

**Chapter VII**

Scorch groaned as he shook his head. It felt cool as usual. He certainly wasn't bleeding, but such a headache! He shook his head again and coughed, then managed to stand up. He looked at the wreckage of the car he recently just crashed. "Ren?" he called out weakly. There was no answer. "REN?" He called out louder this time. There was a slight rustle from the wind. He sighed. "Oh, man, how far did she go!" He tried to remember what had happened: how they had crashed, what made them crash, but every time he almost remembered, his mind simply went blank and he felt a sharp sting of pain. He shivered as the area suddenly felt cold. What the heck is going on! His eyes searched frantically for some sign of life. He then noticed a figure approaching. "Hey!" He called to it. It simply waved back, then began running towards him. Could that be Ren? Suddenly he felt something poke him in the back. "...ow! Hey!"

He turned around to see two ugly humans smirking at him. The shorter and slimmer one spoke:"You're coming with us. We need that reward money." He smirked. "And the other one comes next." Suddenly, an arrow shot from the sky, and pierced the bigger one straight through the heart. He looked up to see what almost seemed to be a ninja. Then the other one growled, and Scorch turned to see why: a female about as tall as Scorch smirked with a 7" katana posed and ready to kill. She smirked. "Come and get me, Ranelin," she taunted as the battle began. He flinched in confusion "What the...!" He shook his head. "This is really weird."

Before he knew it, the two thugs were out cold on the sand. He stared down at them, still not sure of what just happened. The tall one walked up to him. "You," she growled. "State your name."

"Scorch," he calmly replied. "You guys...?"

"Name's Leisha. This," she gestured towards the ninja, " is Kara. And her over there," she pointed to the archess, "is Jarrine. What brought you out to Lo Kromo's Valley, anyway?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story," he stated with a nervous chuckle. Scorch told them about the crash, pointing towards the wrecked pod as evidence.

"...Quite a story," Leisha remarked after a while. Well, let's hope this 'Ren' girl can take care of herself for a while."

"Yeah. Anyway, would you aid me in helping look for her?"

"Well first off, it's getting dark, so we can't start now." She glimpsed at the sun, then at the vast sand. "Come. We need to get back to shelter for now."

Scorch nodded and obediently followed. No one spoke on the way back. When they reached the campsite, Leisha stopped them. She stepped forward, and a few soldiers in black armor approached her. They both bowed; the gesture was soon returned by her. "Welcome back, Lady Leisha," one of them replied in a deep, but obviously feminine, voice.

"Thank you," she replied. "We have a visitor, as well." She gestured towards Scorch, who was deep in thought, seeming to stare blankly at the two guards.

"Er, I see," she replied. The guard approached Scorch, and he could see she towered over him. "I am Kai'shan," she said to him while holding out her hand.

"Eh, Scorch," he replied, taking her hand and shaking it.

Kai'shan smirked and walked back to the other guard, who approached him soon after. "Ma'rein," she explained, she and Scorch shook hands.

Leisha smirked and walked up to him. "Get a good night's rest. Tomorrow, you earn your way to our army."

"...Earn?" he asked with a gulp. _I didn't know THIS would happen,_ he thought. _Oh well, I guess I have no other choice._ "Okay," he finally replied after a while.

Leisha nodded in approval. "That is wise. Most of the people we get easily past the first test. Usually, it doesn't get hard until about the sixth test."

"Er, how many tests are there?" he asked.

"About ten. After the tenth, you will be acknowledged as a soldier in our army. Kina will show you to your tent."

A young, blonde pony-tailed girl soon approached Scorch. Her azure eyes showed no emotions. "Follow me," she told him in a voice that seemed emotionless as well. Scorch nodded and followed her towards a black camp.

**Chapter VIII: Flashback**

Ren's eyes shifted uneasily as she waited for Scorch to return. Her blond locks falling over her large, azure eyes. "Come ooon," she muttered nervously in her young voice. "..Where ARE you!" She sighed in relief when young Scorch returned, carrying a pile of wood that seemed to weigh more than he did. "Phew," he exhaled as he dropped the pile near the waning campfire, soon collapsing himself. Ren smiled, walked up to him, and embraced him gently. He smiled warmly. "Can't wait 'til we get back," he said.

"Me neither," she agreed. She suddenly sniffed the air. "W-w...what's that smell?"

He shrugged. "Nothin' to worry about, Ren. I'm here."

"That's what really worries me," she mumbled, concerned.

"Hmm?"

"Er, nothing." She sighed. "It's getting late. I'm turning in. Good night." She curled up next to him, snoring lightly.

He smiled. "'Night," he mumbled groggily. He lied down next to her, and began to sleep.

Ren's eyes opened slowly. "...Huh. Memories." She sighed and sat up. Draco was sitting by the fire, his gaze seemingly transfixed on its center. "...What are you doing?" she muttered.

"Hmm?" He looked up at her in surprise. "oh, you're awake. I was just..." His gaze shifted back to the fire. "just...thinking."

"Ah, I see." She sighed. "Would I be prying if I asked what about?"

"Well, technically, yes."

"...Well fine. Okay then." She stretched out onto the grass, and soon fell back asleep.

**Chapter IX: The First Trial**

Scorch awoke the next day to the sound of the wind rushing, and yawned. Wow, he thought. It sure sounds windy outside. Brilliant rays from the sun shot into the area of the tent, making it seem to almost illuminate. His head lowered a bit, and he noticed one of the guards sitting down on one of the chairs near the table by his bed. "...May I ask why you're here?" he questioned calmly.

"...Well..." The guard scratched her head, seemingly embarrassed by his pry. "...I was...told to make sure you...er...you don't escape." One of her purple bangs dropped and covered her left eye.

"Eh...ookay," he muttered. "Well, as you can tell, I'm still here."

She nodded. "Y-yessir!" She stood and stumbled over the other chair on her way out.

"Huh..." He shrugged his shoulders and walked out his camp. "My, it's bright!" He shielded his eyes from the sun with one of his hands. He soon turned to see Jarrine waving at him. He waved back and made his way to them. "Good morning," he chipped.

"Good morning," Jarrine replied cheerfully. "Sleep well?" He nodded. "Yeah. So, what's happenin' today?"

"Your first trial! I'm actually kind of excited! I'll be cheerin' for ya!"

He smiled sheepishly. "Er, okay. Thanks." He bowed and walked over to Leisha. "Well, I'm ready!

She nodded. "Good. Now that you're up, we can begin immediately. Kina?"

Kina nodded and walked up to him. "Come on. This way." She seemed more cheerful than last night. She must have been tired, he assured himself. Yeah, that's all that was going on! They soon approached a rather large, pitch-black tent. "If you'll just wait right here a sec," Kena said. She walked into the tent and returned a few minutes later with twin katanas, a bow complete with a quiver of arrows, and a dagger.

"...But I already have a weapon," he told her with just a hint of complaining in his voice.

"Too bad," she replied cooly. "You're gonna have to use our weapons. It makes everything fair."

"Well...oh, all right." He took them from her. "Oh, wait, I forgot this!" She pulled out from behind her a belt. "This holds your katanas."

"Yeah, that might be useful." He shook his head and equipped the belt, placing the katana and the dagger in their respective sheaths and hooking the bow onto his back. "Phew. This stuff sure can get heavy!"

Kina nodded. "Yeah. Just wait 'til you become a warrior. I heard it only gets tougher from there."

Scorch gulped. "T...tougher?"

"Yeah. But I'm sure someone like you could take it no problem! I've faith in you."

"Uh..thanks." He exhaled deeply to keep calm as they proceeded towards an arena-like building. "S-so, what's the first test like?"

"Well, I've yet to try it, but I've heard its a piece of cake. Why ya ask? Ya nervous?"

Scorch nodded. "Yeah. Very."

"Thought so." They soon reached the iron gates blocking the entryway. "Well, here's where we part ways. I'll be cheerin' for ya!"

"Thanks." Scorch sighed. I didn't sign up for this! Why me! His nervousness soon turned into anger, and he huffed. "Well, there's nothing I can do about it, but pass these 'tasks'. Oh well. If I die, I'm haunting them." He laughed at his own joke. "Ah, this'll be swell." The iron gates raised before him, and he stepped through the archway, shaking his head. "This place is just...weird." He turned around, looking at the interior. It looked a lot like the Roman Coliseum, strangely. He sighed, waiting for a sign of the first task. Suddenly he heard the announcement. "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the tasks of inglehood. Today, we shall test newcomer Scorchentine." He recognized that voice right away; it was Leisha. He turned towards a tall tower by the stands and saw her, who was smiling down at him and winking. "..." He gulped. He turned to face the gate on the other side. "...Wait...if this is a coliseum, then that means..."

"RELEASE THE DEMON!" At that very moment, a large, winged, reptilian creature was revealed as the gate lifted. It crawled out to the arena and looked around, sniffing the air as a predator would when searching for its prey.


End file.
